<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Venomation: The Spawn by Helenth</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25205188">Venomation: The Spawn</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helenth/pseuds/Helenth'>Helenth</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Marvel Cinematic Universe Fusion, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Bondage, Bottom Eddie Brock, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Cannibalism, Deepthroating, Dubious Consent, Friendship, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Kid fic?, Mpreg, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Possessive Venom, Post-Canon, Slow Burn, Smut, Top Venom, Venom's backstory, What am I doing, Xenophilia, xenopreg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:29:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,372</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25205188</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helenth/pseuds/Helenth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eddie’s life was thrown upside down, when he first bonded with Venom. Since then, he was trying his best to adapt to the new ways. This included teaching Venom, what does it means being human. But symbiote takes one of the lessons to the heart and soon situation overwhelms Eddie.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dan Lewis/Anne Weying, Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>164</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I really love Venom fandom, especially the smut part of it. There are so many good stories out here, that I couldn’t resist to write another one. This came out quite spontaneously, so I’m not sure where it will go, other than the vague idea I had when tagging it. I do hope you will like it and I will get to finish it.</p><p>I’m not gonna use any particular posting schedule for it. So don’t bother asking for an update. Just sayin’. Next chapters may come in a matter of weeks or months. Whenever I get inspired.</p><p>I intended this as PWP, but it developed fucking plot and my original idea greatly changed. I even come up with eventual sequels for it! Maybe it will turn into series, who knows?</p><p>But for now, I hope you will enjoy, and lets go rocking Eddie in his ass :)</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is the first and last warning, so if you are not okay with any of the tags nor trigger warnings, then I recommend to turn back and close this tab, or you might get hurt.</p><p>
  <b>Trigger warnings:</b>
  <br/>
  <i>Gore, Murder (aka eating people), Sex, Dubious Consent, Body modification, MPreg, Throwing up, possibly more to come + tags</i>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>* * *</p><p>Saturday evening was exactly the thing, both Eddie and Venom needed. Some distractions from work and a new balance in their lives. And a snack. Or two. Which shouldn’t be that hard, considering, they were in the heart of San Francisco, and there were always some bad guys around the corner.</p><p>But now, Eddie was more concerned with watching his steps, since he had a few drinks already. To relax a little, as he said earlier. And so he did. Relaxed. Let Venom do the driving, for the most part at least. He was still walking, but the symbiote was giving him directions.</p><p>“You see, Venom? We should go out more often. Do some clubbing.” He staggered when doing another step, but the quick reflex of Venom, made him straighten up and keep his balance. “Thanks, mate. We are a good team you know.”</p><p>
  <b>Yes.</b>
</p><p>The firm answer from Venom was all, Eddie needed to start grinning. He was finally having some carefree time for himself and he didn’t have to think about tomorrow’s appointments, interviews, and work at all. Nothing to bother him and his buddy for the whole weekend. Perfect.</p><p>
  <b>Now turn left.</b>
</p><p>“Aye aye, sir.”</p><p>Eddie let his feet take him to the back alley of some crappy restaurant. Full of dumpsters and rats. Nothing of particular interest there. That made Eddie think that today’s hunt wasn’t going well for Venom. It made him less talkative and bit sulking. Bad day?</p><p>
  <b>I’m not having bad day.</b>
</p><p>“Yeah, whatever you say bud.”</p><p>
  <b>And I’m not sulking.</b>
</p><p>Eddie could feel a bit of anger surfacing in his mind. Venom’s anger. So he held his hands up in a defensive way. He was such a whiner right now, and so easily offended, that Eddie didn’t felt like arguing with him at all.</p><p>He could feel the hunger inside him. Again, Venom’s feeling, but now mixed with his own. His stomach was calling for a meal too. Maybe they should make a detour to grab something to eat. This sounded like a good idea, but not to Venom. Before Eddie got a chance to plan a proper sentence, he heard a firm response.</p><p>
  <b>No detours.</b>
</p><p>“But, c’mon. I’m hungry too. And we’ve been walking around for two hours now without even a single snack for you. Gimme a break.”</p><p>
  <b>I was hungry first.</b>
</p><p>“You’re always hungry.” Eddie pointed out while looking around for some restaurant or store, where he could buy something to eat. <em> Maybe a sandwich. He was such a sucker for those. Delicious. </em></p><p>
  <b>I don’t want your human food. It’s disgusting.</b>
</p><p>“Oh, so you no longer like Tater Tots? Nor chocolate? I’ll keep that in mind when we go shopping next time.” Eddie started teasing him, to make him finally react, but all he got was more silence from his side.</p><p>This was rather weird. Usually, when Eddie was denying something from Venom, he was the one to fight for it until Eddie would break under the weight of a pretty good argument. Which usually was a threat of eating his pancreas or other vital organs. Well, let’s not think about it. Better not give Venom more ideas.</p><p>They finally made it to the main street and Eddie stopped on the side of the sidewalk to take a look around. Lots of people. Also lots of shops and places where he could finally eat something.</p><p>He managed to see a Chinese takeout restaurant on the other side of the street. That would do perfectly. Eddie headed unsteadily that way. He had still alcohol buzzing in his head, so he tried to do it strategically. He didn’t want to stumble on the street.</p><p>He took a look at both sides of the road to see if he won’t end up under some car and then started walking. But before, he made it even halfway through, he felt being pushed away. He immediately landed on his face a good few feet away from, where he was standing just a second ago.</p><p>“What the hell?! Venom?” He asked him with a whine in his voice, before turning back just in time to see a bike riding past him. “Ohh.”</p><p>
  <b>You are welcome.</b>
</p><p>He heaved himself up and then dragged his body the rest way across the street. He stopped when he reached the sidewalk and started patting dirt and dust off his hoodie and jeans. Then his hand jerked toward his nose to find it bent in a weird way.</p><p>“Oh, come on! You broke my nose. Again.” He touched it again and felt a bit of pain surging through his nerves. He hissed on sensation. “Can’t you try to be gentler with me? I’m not indestructible, you know?”</p><p>
  <b>You’ll be fine.</b>
</p><p>“But one day, we will end up dead because you toss me around like a sack of root.” He started to raise his voice and people around him were shooting looks at him. But he didn’t give a damn about it. He got used to it by know. After all, he was with Venom for a good half a year now. He was way past the embarrassment of talking to himself in public.</p><p>“Will you fix it? Or you’re too sulky to do that?”</p><p>Eddie waited for a response a few seconds and when he got none, he sighed. What the hell was going on with his symbiote. He had no idea. And he didn’t like it.</p><p>He was never like this. Not even when Venom was hungry. Sure, he always was more obnoxious when left without fresh heads for a few days, but never to this point. There was something wrong with how he acted right now.</p><p>
  <b>I’m fine. Stop worrying.</b>
</p><p>“Sorry bud, but I can’t drop it off just like that.” He was making his way through the crowd, trying to get to this Chinese-food restaurant. “When you act like that it makes me uncertain.”</p><p>But it was the end of conversation apparently since Venom didn’t honor him with any response at all. Almost like he was shutting down from Eddie. He couldn’t even sense his feelings anymore. Just emptiness in his mind, where his symbiote used to occupy throughout the last half a year.</p><p>This was stinky. Eddie knew it. After all, he was a reporter and his instincts haven’t failed him even once. He had a nose to those kinds of stuff. Like he liked to call it - reliable lies detector. And he was damn sure Venom was hiding something.</p><p>But he will worry about it later. He was starving after all. Sharing a body with 400 pounds alien is no joke in terms of burning down calories. Even when he lurks around his organs all day.</p><p>A delicious smell came from inside the restaurant. Eddie was about to step inside when out in the corner of his eyes, he saw something suspicious. A man. Running through the crowd. Bumping into people and pushing them aside.</p><p>Eddie stopped dead in the spot, with one leg inside the restaurant. He shotted one last sight on the insides of the takeout and pushed himself toward the running man. He watched him jump on the street and be almost run over by a car. And then he reached the next side of the street and disappeared in the dark alley. The one, Eddie was just walking through a few minutes ago.</p><p>“Ohh c’mon. What are the chances that he’s done anything wrong? Like being a purse stealer?” Eddie asked into a void while contemplating if it’s worth pursuing him. Venom liked to give a good scare to some smaller criminals and Eddie enjoyed it too.</p><p>But before, he could come up with excuse not to go after him, the answer came, but not from Venom.</p><p>“Stop him!” Some women shouted and run through the crowd. “He stole my purse!”</p><p>“Goddammit. Ya’ know, he isn’t really worth eating. He just stole a purse, and we are hungry, so we should leave him be...” But despite what Eddie said, he started to crawl in the direction of that alley, knowing Venom won’t take ‘no’. Not this time.</p><p>
  <b>Allow me.</b>
</p><p>And before he had the chance to protest, his body was jerked and shoved in that direction. He felt his legs starting to move faster and soon his slow walk was changed into a superhuman run. Venom must have been really hungry.</p><p>In a matter of seconds both him and symbiote entered a dark alley. Out of reaches of human eyes, Venom came out and covered the entire Eddie’s body. Fusing with him. Now Eddie was just an observer, watching through Venom eyes.</p><p>He felt the surge of excitement coming through him. Up his body. Venom’s body. And then he spotted the robber standing still with a purple purse hanging from his arm. The man appeared to be completely frozen in the place. Maybe because he just saw 8 foot monster with gigantic teeth, which started to drip with silva. Or maybe because one of the Venom’s tendrils was already wrapped around his ankles and made him completely immobilized.</p><p>Before a man had even the chance to scream, another tendrils shot out and wrapped around his hands and mouth. Eddie watched how Venom was slowly lifting him up, closer to himself. The raw excitement and hunger were all Eddie could feel right now.</p><p>Venom licked his mouth and then shoved human even closer. Looking deep down his eyes. Terrified eyes. He knew what was coming. Unable to fight, scream, or even plead. Venom had his life in his hand. Literally. And was teasing with him.</p><p>“<b>Tasty.</b>”</p><p>Eddie wanted to say, to let him be, but Venom was faster and before his host could react, he devoured poor guy with a loud growl. Entirely. The only thing left was that damned purple purse. Laying down next to Venom’s feet.</p><p>Venom took a few moments to delight the feeling of his hunger being satiated before he slid inside Eddie to finally vanish under his jacket. Eddie needed a few seconds to get his bearings again. Switching like that always left him a bit confused. Now especially since, he was a bit drunk.</p><p>He looked down at the place, where the purple purse was laying on the concrete and started thinking. They just ate a guy and his only offense was stealing a damn purse. When did they start to chase after those kinds of people?</p><p>Usually, they were going for the worst of the worst criminals. Murderers, rapists, pedophiles. This wasn't right. Killing him. And it made Eddie sick.</p><p>“Why did you ate that guy?” He asked with a faint voice.</p><p>
  <b>He deserved it.</b>
</p><p>“No, he didn’t. He just stole a damn purse! I thought you will scare the hell out of him and leave him be. This wasn’t right, Venom.”</p><p>Eddie waited a few moments for an answer but got none. Sighing he gave up. There was something really weird about his symbiote and he got a feeling that exact moment won’t end well. But it didn’t mean they didn’t need a serious conversation about Venom’s behavior and a little reminder of what people to eat and whatnot.</p><p>He looked back at the purse and asked.</p><p>“Should we, I don’t know, maybe find this lady and return it? Or just leave it here and go?” He scratched back of his head, like that would help him think better. Eddie shot looks around to see if no one saw them. Fortunately, there was no one around. “We should really be more careful, ya know?”</p><p>
  <b>Let’s go home.</b>
</p><p>“Oh, c’mon! That’s all you have to say now?” Eddie felt the bits of anger starting to build-up and he couldn’t help it to just burst out with it. Loud. Shouting. To the air. “First, you get me to walk around like an idiot. For hours! Then you don’t allow me to even get something to eat, and now you want to ruin my evening too? What the hell, Venom? And you ate almost innocent guy! What is wrong with you?”</p><p>
  <b>Nothing. Go home.</b>
</p><p>Eddie could feel how Venom once more created a wall between them. This concerned him, but Eddie was too angry at him to contemplate it more. He just wanted to have a nice evening, not ruined by his space alien symbiote, that just ate a guy and seemed content for the next few days.</p><p>“You know what? I will still have a nice evening! With or without you.” He said while heading toward the main street. Maybe not as nice as he would imagine it to be, but decent enough. He won’t tell him what to do all the time.</p><p>He started to walk toward that Chinese-food restaurant, when he again felt, Venom taking over the control. His feets rooted in the ground and his long, yearning look pierced into the restaurant. Just across the street. That close, but at the same time, that far.</p><p>
  <b>No detours.</b>
</p><p>“I hate you.” He managed to hiss through his teeth before his body was once again jerked into the direction of a bus stop. “Alright, I’ll go on my own. You can let me go. Jesus, man.”</p><p>Knowing, he has no other choice, Eddie slowly shuffled his feet in a chosen direction.</p><p>* * *</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I decided to try something different this time. As an author. More casual story. I estimate it being around 40k words, but the first chapter supposed to be at max 8k words, but right now I hit 9k mark and I'm still 2k or so from the end, so I had to split it. I'm not going to torture you guys with this kind of monstrosity.</p><p>Will see how it goes. But it also means that smut will happen in chapter 3, rather than in the first one. Oh well, you'll have to wait :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was a fun chapter. They mostly talk, but I needed to establish how their relationship works at this stage.</p><p>Hope you will enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>* * *</p><p>The way to their apartment went mostly in silence. The only time Venom talked was to give him directions. Not that, Eddie didn’t know how to get home, but he didn’t argue with him. He will deal with him later. Now, he was starving and that was Eddie’s main concern.</p><p>A ride also allowed him to sober a little, so going up the staircase wasn’t that bad. But when he finally reached his door, he managed to stumble when walking through it. But for his defense, he was really hungry and in a hurry. Not wasting more time, the first thing he went for was a fridge.</p><p>“I hope we have anything eatable in there.” He said while opening the fridge door. A blink of light flickered on for a second and with <em> psst </em> went immediately out. “Great, now I need to find food in the dark.”</p><p>He let his hand wander over things, he kept in the fridge, until he finally found the desirable shape of Totino’s rolls. He grabbed it, and as carefully as if it was saint Graal, took it to the microwave. It might not be as good as some Chinese food, but it’ll do.</p><p>While waiting for it to warm up, Eddie went for TV. He might as well watch something and still own this evening. Venom couldn’t ruin it all, right? When he reached for the selection of movies, he kept under the TV, a thought occurred to him.</p><p>“You know, buddy? I think I know what’s wrong with ya.” He said encouragingly, wanting to provoke Venom to say anything. When he got no response, he continued. “This is a pretty human thing. It happens to everyone at some point. And is nothing to be ashamed for...”</p><p>
  <b>I’m not ashamed.</b>
</p><p>The sudden bark from Venom’s side made Eddie jump in the place. He quickly leaned over the cabinet, to keep his balance. He hated when Venom did that. Scarring him like that.</p><p>
  <b>Didn’t mean to scare you.</b>
</p><p>“I know. I know. But listen for second...” He tried again but it was again abruptly interrupted by his symbiote.</p><p>
  <b>I always listen to you, Eddie.</b>
</p><p>“Well, maybe you listen, but for sure you don’t do things, you are being told to.” Eddie pointed out while scrubbing the back of his head.</p><p>
  <b>I do things, that have sense doing.</b>
</p><p>“Yeah, that’s exactly my point. You are selective, and that’s not a good thing. Especially, when I try to teach you something.” He shook his head. This wasn’t the point, he tried to make. Back to the previous conversation. “Anyway. I think your recent behavior is because you just feel low.”</p><p>
  <b>Low?</b>
</p><p>“Yeah. Like you think nothing has sense anymore, and everything goes wrong. Those kinds of stuff.” While saying it, Eddie went back to times, when he felt like that. It was just after the whole drama with Life Foundation. He lost the job, Anne, apartment, and everything dear to him. Those were bad times. He was so glad, he was over it by now.</p><p>“But there is a cure for that.”</p><p>
  <b>A cure? I’m not SICK.</b>
</p><p>He felt Venom’s anger once again resurface in his brain. He got it all wrong, and Eddie couldn’t help but hold up his hands in surrender.</p><p>“No. Of course not. And I didn’t mean a cure in that meaning. More like a way out of this.” He waited until his symbiote calms down a bit before he continued. “You see, in my case, a cure was basically <em> you </em>. Mostly at least. You helped me out of this shithole in more ways, than you could imagine.”</p><p>
  <b>I was there. I don’t need to imagine that.</b>
</p><p>“Yeah, right. But my point is, I can be now, here for you. And I think I know what could potentially help.” With a smirk on his face, Eddie took DVD out of the cabinet and went for his player, to insert it. “This is something, we - humans, do when we need to cheer up a bit. Or at least I do.”</p><p>
  <b>Are we watching movie?</b>
</p><p>“Not just any movie.” Eddie said when the flashes of opening credits appeared on the screen.</p><p>
  <em> ‘The Good, the Bad and the Bang’ </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Starring Hugo Munchen and Dong Onestone </em>
</p><p>He was about to start explaining when the smell of cooking rolls came to him. He immediately remembered, he put them into the microwave.</p><p>“Ahh, shit. I forgot about rolls.” He ditched the movie box on the couch and hurried to the kitchen. “Please, don’t be burned down.”</p><p>He opened a microwave door and a vast amount of steam blinded him for a few seconds. He reached to take it out, but immediately let the box go when felt a burning sensation.</p><p>“Shit, it’s hot.”</p><p>He tried again, this time using sleeve’s edge, and managed to transport them to the kitchen counter. At the same moment, the movie started playing and distracted Eddie once again.</p><p>“Look. It begins.” He pointed in the direction of the TV. Two characters appeared on the screen, but there were no sounds. “Shit I forgot to turn on sounds...”</p><p>But before, he could even take a step towards the couch, where a pilot was, a tentacle shot from Eddie’s hand and grabbed it. A few seconds later it was already in his hands and Venom retreated. He prompted to turn sounds on and mumbled to his symbiote. “Thanks.”</p><p>Eddie remembered once again about his Totino’s rolls and grabbed a plate to shove them on it. He quickly took them with him and sat comfortably on the couch to watch the movie.</p><p>
  <b>What’s this movie about?</b>
</p><p>The question came right on time when the actors on the screen started groping each other.</p><p>“This is what, we call relaxation movie.” Eddie responded with a chuckle, but then added. “Or porn, if you want more specific name.”</p><p>Eddie being focused on watching and eating didn’t sense Venom’s growing interest in the movie. Up until now, they were watching only action movies and some comedies. Which Venom found being rather boring and not exactly understandable to him. This, on the other hand, was fascinating to him. He never saw this part of human life and was really eager to learn more about it.</p><p>Symbiote was following action without much commentary, which was quite unlike for him. There were questions, he wanted to ask, like why those two men were touching each other in lower parts of their bodies?</p><p>From Venom’s observation, it seemed like humans were not allowed to touch each other in this way. Most of the contact was done using hands, sometimes parts of the face. Just like a kiss Anne and Eddie had. But this was the exception of some sorts, which Venom not fully understood yet.</p><p>While his host was focused on watching, Venom was able to feel a slight change happening in his body. Some neurochemicals were produced and they seemed to trigger a surprising reaction. Or at least surprising to symbiote. Part of the body, Eddie usually used to expel fluidic wastes, was now becoming hotter, expanding. Like growing, swelling. It was rather a peculiar reaction.</p><p>Venom was about to address that matter when Eddie forestalled him and said</p><p>“This is what we call cowboy position.”</p><p>And sure enough, the actors on the screen started riding each other, while simulating swaying movements. This was of course Venom’s observation. For Eddie, it was just fucking.</p><p>
  <b>What are they doing?</b>
</p><p>The way how truly Venom was astonished by it, made Eddie laugh. The concept of sex was completely unknown to symbiote and watching it surely made him confused. He tried to calm down to explain it, but then symbiote asked again with disarming frankness.</p><p>
  <b>Are they wrestling?</b>
</p><p>“It’s sex, silly.” Eddie responded, still grinning. “This is something humans do for pleasure. Or reproduction, but in this case, it’s only pleasure.”</p><p>The concept of pleasure was known to Venom. They both did lots of things for pleasure, like eating chocolate, watching movies, taking bike rides, eating humans. But the last one was more pleasant to Venom than to Eddie.</p><p>But ‘sex’ was something new. Unknown. Strange. Venom did quick probing through Eddie’s memories, to find out it was in some way like kissing. In the way, he did with Anne, back when they were together.</p><p>It seemed intimate and Venom tried to compare what he was seeing on the TV screen to what he found in Eddie’s mind. So this feeling, Eddie experienced right now was a bit similar to sex. But symbiote didn’t understand. His host was not having sex right now.</p><p>He quickly searched through his host’s mind for the right term.</p><p>
  <b>Why do you have boner?</b>
</p><p>“W-what?” Eddie quickly looked down and feeling of embarrassment flushed over his cheeks. “I’m… That is what for porn exists. How to explain it to you.”</p><p>Eddie changed position on the couch and clenched his thighs, trying to conceal his erection. But it was still there, and Venom wasn’t sure what was the purpose of doing so when he still could feel it.</p><p>“It’s whole reason for watching porn, ya know.” Eddie tried to explain it better to his symbiote, but so far it wasn’t making any more sense for Venom. “We… humans watch it to, how to say it, get a taste of sex. Sort of. Not really, but the deal is, it works great to de-stress.”</p><p>Venom clearly could feel how embarrassed Eddie was. For having this conversation in the first place. So he fell quiet for some time. Watching. Analyzing. And by the time movie was almost over, Eddie managed to relax a little.</p><p>Symbiote took it as enough of ‘giving him space’, as Eddie once told him, and formulated another question.</p><p>
  <b>What do you mean by reproduction?</b>
</p><p>Obviously Venom was wrong, and asking him about it, wasn’t right, but he learned it after Eddie choked on the roll, he was in the middle of chewing. It took him a moment to clear his throat, by grabbing a glass of water and drinking it with big gulps.</p><p>When Eddie calmed a little, Venom emerged from his shoulder as head to look at his host. It made him feel like observed, but he knew, that symbiote was just curious. So he answered his question.</p><p>“Well, it’s the second purpose of having sex, really.” He brushed his hand through his hair and straightened his shirt. This talk was making him more uncomfortable, than anything, he has done so far. “You see… I’m really not sure, how your species do it, but humans need two people to reproduce.”</p><p>“<b>We do not need two specimens to reproduce. We do it completely asexually.</b>”</p><p>“Ohh. That’s good to know.” Eddie seemed surprised and fascinated by it. But he cleared his throat when he remembered where this conversation originated. “So we do it completely differently. We, as species, I mean. To reproduce, we need both woman and man. And they need to have sex, and...”</p><p>Symbiote’s head looked intensively at Eddie. He seemed to not understand, so he interrupted an explanation once again to ask his question.</p><p>“<b>Why does it have to be opposite sexes?</b>”</p><p>Eddie went silent for a few moments, not sure what Venom was asking him. The only sound in the apartment was coming from the buzzing of fridge and not completely closed off tap in the kitchen sink. It made him more nervous.</p><p>“Well. Because both sexes have parts needed to reproduce properly.” It was a very vague response, and Eddie knew it, but he wasn’t really ready for a whole <em> where-babies-come-from </em> talk. “And only women can get pregnant.” But he added quickly anticipating Venom’s question. “Which means carry child until it’s big enough to be able to survive outside of the womb.”</p><p>“<b>So your offspring can’t survive in air? Like me?</b>”</p><p>He couldn’t help it, but to laugh hard at that. “N-no. Not exactly. And for sure not like you.”</p><p>He looked at his symbiote fondly. Sometimes he acted with such disarming honesty, Eddie just compared him to a cute pet.</p><p>“<b>I’M NOT CUTE.</b>”</p><p>Of course, Venom read that from his mind and took it as an offence. He really didn’t like being called this way, even when Eddie tried to explain it was just term of endearment. No, the only terms acceptable were those, which clearly stated him being an alpha predator.</p><p>Venom’s head floated in front of Eddie’s face. Angry and not content. Eddie knew when to call it. He lifted his hands up in surrender and said.</p><p>“Yeah, I know. I know, buddy. You are very powerful alpha predator.” He said trying to be as convincing as possible, but added a little quieter. “But you know, I didn’t say you are cute, so get out of my head. I can think whatever I want...”</p><p>“<b>This is not your head, Eddie. It’s ours.</b>”</p><p>“Yeah, sure. Whatever you say.”</p><p>He shook his head and started cleaning plates from the kitchen sink. There was a lot of dirty dishes in it since both Eddie and Venom weren’t the most neat kind of guys. And the current pile should have been cleaned a long time ago. Besides he needed something to occupy his mind with. Clearly his head was no longer only his, so thinking about certain things was something, he learned to avoid. Sometimes Eddie missed the privacy of his own thoughts.</p><p>Venom wasn’t really fond of cleaning stuff, so he disappeared under Eddie’s skin, allowing his host to do it by himself.</p><p>
  <b>That’s right Eddie. What’s yours is ours. Even your head and your all thoughts. But we do allow you to think whatever you want.</b>
</p><p>“Yeah? Well, then you shouldn’t have a problem with me calling you cute in my thoughts.” He angrily started rubbing dirty plate knowing, that symbiote can’t be convinced, no matter what he will say.</p><p>He waited for some kind of cocky response, but there come none. It made Eddie worry more. There was definitely something not right with his symbiote. But before, he formulated whole thought, he heard Venom in his head again.</p><p>
  <b>So why human offspring can’t survive outside of female body?</b>
</p><p><em> This again. He couldn’t let go, could he? </em> Eddie started to be tired of this conversation. It made him uncomfortable and was completely pointless. But he answered the question anyway.</p><p>“Cause in this stage it’s not fully formed human yet. It needs to grow and develop further and woman’s womb allows just that.” He grinned a bit on the thought of what his symbiote must have now thought about the human race. Eddie kept reassuring him over and over again, how weak humans were, from the start of their lives to the end of it.</p><p>
  <em> Yeah, maybe Venom was bit right about it. After all we are very fragile beings. </em>
</p><p>
  <b>But you are fragile, Eddie. And you are lucky I came to Earth to take care of you. Otherwise, you would be long dead.</b>
</p><p>He sighed. There it was, a symbiote cockyness. “Thanks for believing in me, buddy.”</p><p>Despite Eddie’s comment, Venom continued unimpressed.</p><p>
  <b>When new symbiotes are created, they also need gestation period to mature.</b>
</p><p>“That’s reassuring a bit. So not only humans are vulnerable when born then.”</p><p>
  <b>They are not vulnerable. They have others.</b>
</p><p>Eddie imagined Venom taking care of little baby symbiote. It made him think. If species so different like theirs, both shared the same values when it came to their offspring, then maybe both Eddie and Venom were more alike, than he thought.</p><p>Up until now Eddie always imagined symbiotes as something so alien, that almost impossible. If he didn’t host one of them in his body, then he wasn’t sure if he would believe in half the things he learned so far about Venom. And even though he was bonded with him, he still couldn’t comprehend everything, he learned so far.</p><p>This small insight allowed him to identify better with his other.</p><p>“Then this is quite similar to how babies need protection after being born. Their parents need to take care of them until they grow up.”</p><p>
  <b>Babies?</b>
</p><p>Eddie frowned not sure of what symbiote asked him about. Was it some kind of tricky question? Or was Venom just playing with him? But then understanding came to him when he felt genuine confusion his symbiote felt right now.</p><p>“You don’t know what babies are?” He asked in high pitched voice. It was so bizarre, Eddie wasn’t even sure if it’s possible. He stopped rubbing plates astonished by this revelation.</p><p>
  <b>No.</b>
</p><p>”Gezus. You spent here half a year and you don’t know?” It made him think what other things Venom didn’t know yet. ”And answering your question. Babies are just little humans. You saw bunch of them.”</p><p>
  <b>Those little creatures humans bring about with them? They are not food?</b>
</p><p>Eddie almost dropped a plate, he was holding upon hearing that.</p><p>“<em> Food </em> ? No! Of course not. Those are not fully mature humans. Babies and kids.” He shook his head at the stupidity of even having to explain it. ”They. Are. Not. To. Be. Eaten. <em> Ever </em>. Where did you got the impression they are a snack?”</p><p>
  <b>They were smaller, weaker. It would be natural for only healthiest and strongest specimens to survive. This is way of symbiotes at least.</b>
</p><p>Eddie raised his eyebrows hearing that. “So you cannibalize your own, if you think they are too weak?”</p><p>
  <b>Yes.</b>
</p><p>“This is horrible. Truly. Here, on Earth, we take care of kids. Raise them, protected them.” Eddie knew he had to make a point. “You need to understand, that they are not food. Nor for other humans or us. You understand?”</p><p>Shaking his head, Eddie returned to scrubbing plates and putting them away. Sometimes dealing with symbiote was like never-ending surprise after surprise. Both good ones and those worse, like the idea of eating children. The thought of it made him shiver. When Eddie finally thought this madness is over, Venom had to make another statement.</p><p>
  <b>But they would not make much of snack. Too skinny.</b>
</p><p>“Gosh. Can you stop? We will never, ever eat any children.” Eddie’s voice became hoarse and threatening. He had to make a stand to cut symbiote ideas in their roots. “And this is not negotiable. Am I clear?”</p><p>It took a few moments for symbiote to respond, clearly assessing how serious Eddie was about it. In the meantime, his host finally finished with dishes and waited patiently for Venom. He had time. And he will get that answer one way or another.</p><p>Finally, it became clear to symbiote that Eddie was not joking and he responded bit sulky.</p><p>“<b>Fine.</b>”</p><p>Eddie blinked when he found Venom’s head glaring at him angrily.</p><p>“Thank you.” He said trying to soothe him a bit.</p><p>Venom went quiet for a few minutes, which Eddie took advantage of and cleared the kitchen table from clutter. He still wasn’t relaxed after all those questions Venom had. These weren’t topics, he felt really comfortable in. So he happily tried to busy his hands by doing small cleanups.</p><p>
  <b>I want to watch more.</b>
</p><p>Eddie was in the middle of the swiping kitchen counter with a wet cloth when symbiote spoke again. This time from within his mind. It made him jump and drop plate, he had in his hand, but no sound of broken glass came. He looked down to see a tendril holding plate and carefully placing it back in the sink. <em> It is not dirty </em>, Eddie noticed but didn’t spoke, not wanting to be ungrateful.</p><p>He looked around but found no Venom’s head, nor any more tendrils around him. He didn’t realize symbiote skinked into his skin, while he was busy. He must have done a really good job of occupying his mind with other things.</p><p>
  <b>I want more.</b>
</p><p>Venom said again, reminding his host of his request. Eddie frowned not sure what symbiote had in mind, but soon enough, a tendril shot from his arm and pointed at the TV. He started to be more impatient with every second, so Eddie obediently went in that direction and asked.</p><p>“More what?”</p><p>
  <b>More adult movies.</b>
</p><p>“What?” He stopped dead and looked at his shoulder again, thinking he would find Venom’s head, but there was not. “You not done with that? I thought I explained everything to you and we will drop the subject by now.”</p><p>It took a few seconds for Venom to formulate the answer. And in the meantime Eddie sat on the couch, thinking what else his symbiote might want to know about the process.</p><p>
  <b>I need to study your species more.</b>
</p><p>Eddie gasped on this revelation. “Study? Geez man, if I knew, you would be interested I would show you documentary movies. You would have enough stuff to study and not worry with irrelevant things...”</p><p>
  <b>This is not irrelevant to you Eddie. So it’s not irrelevant to me either.</b>
</p><p>“What? <em> Sex </em>? It’s… it’s really not that important. Really.” Eddie tried to convince Venom to drop the subject, but deep down, he knew saying that out loud was to convince himself, not his symbiote.</p><p>He wished he could just forget about it, but he couldn’t. He needed it. As much physically as mentally. This was part of him that started to take a toll on him, his body, quite recently. This was an undeniable truth.</p><p>But he wasn’t ready to admit it. Neither to himself or Venom. So he tried again.</p><p>“Venom, buddy. Please drop the subject.” Eddie felt symbiote resurface from under his skin. Big opalescent eyes watched him carefully, while he continued. “We can come back to it later, if you will be still interested, but now I just want to go to sleep...”</p><p>
  <b>You do not require sleep yet. We can watch more.</b>
</p><p>Eddie sighed. There was no way of convincing him at this point. He made up his mind. Sometimes Eddie felt like he was living with 5 years old, who wouldn't take ‘no’ as an answer. It was exhausting. Especially when you shared a body with him.</p><p>“Fine.”</p><p>By saying so, he went to pick up the next DVD from his shelf. He took the previous one out of the player and inserted the next one. He didn’t even check the title. It didn’t really matter what they were watching at this point, did it?</p><p>This was about to be pretty awkward 20 minutes, they both going to spend on the couch. Eddie was sure of that.</p><p>When the opening credits rolled in, Eddie tilted his head back and leaned on the back of the couch. He closed his eyes and imagined not being here right now. Venom obviously didn’t find it too much to his liking, since he couldn’t see through Eddie’s eyes now. But he said nothing and emerged his own head to watch the movie.</p><p>* * *</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>You know what was the toughest part? Figuring out this damn name for the porn movie, they were watching. You can’t imagine how long it took me to come up with this title. I even went for ‘<i>porn movie names generators</i>’ searching spree. It’s not exactly what I intended to have (as a title), but it eventually worked out pretty well.<br/>Also, I have plans for maybe one more scene with potentially watching another porn movie (or at least considering watching it), much later in the story. So if you guys have any great titles to suggest, then I would love to read them!<br/>The next chapter is gonna be SMUT!<br/>But, that’s all I got for you now.<br/>Anyway, Peace out!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>First of all, I wanted to thank everyone who left kudos and comments (&lt;3 to you all) on previous chapter. Those meant a lot to me. I'm glad you guys enjoying story so far.</p><p>Anyway, it's a little later than I wanted it to publish, but it's finally out. SMUT! (mild one, but nonetheless smut) </p><p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>* * *</p><p>He wasn’t sure how long he spent like this, but sure as hell it made his neck hurt when he finally decided to look at TV. To his surprise, he saw a black tendril extended as far as the small cabinet was standing. The one holding all his DVD’s. </p><p>Eddie glanced briefly on the screen but found it black. When the movie even ended? Did he fall asleep, or what?</p><p>He was about to ask when he heard Venom’s question.</p><p>“<b>Where are the rest of the adult movies, Eddie?</b>”</p><p>Eddie flabbergasted looked around trying to locate Venom’s head. He frowned when saw it emerge from insides of the cabinet. He managed to mutter only short, “wha?” before, he felt being hoisted up.</p><p>It quickly became clear to him that Venom managed to go through all his DVD’s. Or at least those being porn. How and why, were good questions, but Eddie’s prime concern was, when did it all happen? A quick glance at his watch told him it was past 2 am.</p><p>Before he could do anything else, he felt his legs move on their own and soon he was facing both Venom’s face and a cabinet full of scattered DVDs. When his symbiote managed to make such a mess, Eddie had no idea, but for sure he needed to have a conversation about it in the near future. </p><p>He felt a tendril prodding him into his ribs and he involuntarily jumped up muttering, “Ow”. Another one attacked him from the other side and Eddie got the point.</p><p>“Can you stop it, please?” He said while trying to cover his ribs with hands. Without much success.</p><p>“<b>Only when you show me the rest of the movies.</b>”</p><p>“Alright, give me a minute.” </p><p>When probing stopped, Eddie sighed and started looking through DVDs. To his surprise, he found none of his porn movies there. He could have sworn, he had like three more, but now they were gone. </p><p>Before he was able to formulate a question, symbiote already was answering.</p><p>“<b>They are there. Next to TV. I watched them all.</b>”</p><p>A tendril pointed in the direction of TV, and when Eddie’s eyes followed, he saw a small pile of DVD covers laying around. He managed to frown upon this sight. No wonder he wasn’t able to find any, since Venom already found them all.</p><p>“Buddy, I don’t have any more of porn movies.” He pointed at a pile of abandoned DVD’s and added. ”Those are the only ones I own. Besides it’s 2 am in the morning. I need sleep...”</p><p>“<b>You already slept, Eddie.</b>”</p><p>“Yeah, but it wasn’t very comfortable sleep <em> norlongenough </em>.” He yawned while saying that out loud and the end of the sentence came out like blabling. “We need to go to bed.” And before Venom could argue with him, Eddie added. “NO more movies.”</p><p>Immediately the feeling of resent through their bond. Venom wasn’t happy about those restrictions but said nothing. He sank into Eddie’s chest. Taking this as a small victory, his host stood up and yawning again went in the direction of his bedroom.</p><p><em> Now they are going to have a nice 6 or so hours of sleep, before having to get up in the morning. </em> Eddie’s worries long gone and thoughts revolving around a comfy bed and warm, he wasn’t aware of Venom’s intentions. Not until he made it to the bed.</p><p>Before he could even grab sheets and crawl onto them, Venom took over. Not sure what was happening at first, Eddie winced at the weird feeling. It was when symbiote shoved him at the bed with a little too much force and Eddie started complaining.</p><p>“What the hell are you doing Venom? I’m not gonna be able to sleep after treatment like this.”</p><p>The only thing that answered him, was slightly pleased coming through the bond. Venom was up to something and Eddie didn’t know what yet. Not until it was too late.</p><p>A tendril emerged from under his back and started working up over Eddie’s abdomen. The feeling was quite pleasant and sent a shiver along his spine. Before he understood the intentions symbiote had, tendril already grabbed his shirt and pulled. A ripping sound came and without further ado, shreds of once good shirt fell to the floor.</p><p>Eddie gasped and managed to mutter. “Why? This was fine shirt. You could just pull it through my head.”</p><p>
  <b>Wouldn’t be fun.</b>
</p><p>He frowned at this revelation but said nothing. He had no idea what was up with his symbiote lately. This was by far the most strange display of the behaviour. Eddie started worrying about him, but as soon he thought about it, he felt a calming feeling being sent through their bond.</p><p>
  <b>Trust me.</b>
</p><p>“I would love to, but I have no idea what you up to right now...”</p><p>The sentence was muffled when he felt another tendril working around his jeans fly. He just hopped Venom would do it gentler than his shirt. Those were fine jeans and he didn’t want to lose them. And as if it worked, Eddie felt them being slid down slowly from his hips. While doing it another tendril started massaging his biceps.</p><p><em> This is nice. </em> Eddie finally relaxed a little and allowed his symbiote to tuck him to sleep.</p><p>His jeans were pulled all the way to his ankles when Eddie understood Venom’s intentions. At that moment yet another tendril went straight to his boxers and Eddie couldn’t help to gasp startled. It slid inside and wrapped around his dick. Warm. He wanted really badly to say ‘no’, but as soon he opened his mouth, he was gagged by...</p><p>
  <em> ...another tendril? WHAT THE HELL?! </em>
</p><p>Eddie sent his scream through their bond, but all he got as a response, was a chuckle. This was intentional. How could he not see that coming? <em> Shit. Shit, shit, shit. </em> </p><p>He tried to move his hands, legs, or anything at this point, but Venom’s hold was too strong. All he could do is look with his wide eyes at things that his symbiote was about to do to him.</p><p>And boy, oh boy, the sensation was strong. Really strong. The first pull on his dick made him tens all his muscles in another vain attempt at gaining control. The wave of hot came along and concentrated in his hardening cock. And then came another pull. And another. Eddie couldn’t help but to arch away at this sensation. At the same time, he was pleading in his head for it to stop, but with each thrust, his pleading became less and less convincing. He started to subdue, but in the back of his head was still this tiny little voice, which kept telling him ‘it’s wrong, stop it’. Only if he could.</p><p>When he thought the finale was about to happen, the motion around his cock stopped. He almost whimpered at it, knowing Venom did that on purpose. At this point, he just wanted it over. He could have a conversation about boundaries later.</p><p>But as soon Venom stopped thrusting his cock, a gag in Eddie’s mouth started to whirl around. He wanted to cough it out, but couldn’t of course. It took Eddie a few seconds to understand what symbiote was attempting. A black goo mass in his mouth was no longer in shapeless form. It slowly slither farther into Eddie’s mouth and to his throat. Moving and expanding to the point, he tried to gasp for air but couldn’t.</p><p>He screwed his eyes shut trying to move his head to avoid what was coming. A few inches more and gag reflex kicked in. But was repressed as soon as started and Eddie wasn’t sure if he should be glad or more terrified. He still couldn’t comprehend what that was, but the voice in his head told him.</p><p>
  <b>You like my tongue?</b>
</p><p><em> Oh, God. </em>Was all Eddie could think right now, while Venom’s tongue slid even farther. He was being deepthroated by symbiote. A fucking alien symbiote. How could that even happen to be?</p><p>
  <b>I’m no God, Eddie. But I like when you call me that.</b>
</p><p>Eddie almost forgot, he needed air, but to his surprise, he wasn’t suffocating at all. Even despite having 6-inch long tongue in his throat, which for sure blocked every way for air to get into his lungs. <em> What the hell? How?  </em></p><p>
  <b>I’m breathing for you. But we can try a little suffocating, don’t you think?</b>
</p><p>As on command Eddie gasped trying very hard to get air to his lungs, but with no avail. He was effectively being cut out from any oxygen. His eyes screw shut even harder and muscle tensed even more. How long can he keep going on one breath? Something in the back of his head told him that it can vary, but it won’t be longer than a minute. Where did he have this knowledge, he had no idea. Probably one of the many documentary movies he watched while being still with Annie.</p><p>Annie. This made him remember the time when he still was with her. They also had sometimes dalliance in the bed. A little bit of choking, biting, and even slight BDSM, but never to this degree. They always tried to do it a safe way. This was not safe.</p><p>
  <b>You are always safe with me.</b>
</p><p><em> I know. </em> And at this thought, he ran out of air. A powerful convulsion jerked Eddie’s body to the right, but he couldn’t escape from Venom’s hold. He wanted to do something. Free his hands, grab his throat. But he couldn’t. He felt like drowning. And a bit of ecstasy at the same time. How was that even possible? He should be terrified, but he was not. And while his body's automatic response was hard, primal, his mind couldn’t stop thinking about Venom’s tongue still moving, whirling deep inside his throat. Blocking his gag, not allowing air to enter his lungs.</p><p>A shudder came through his body. And then another one. Both as pleasure and as a response for a lack of air. When it turned out he was into that hardcore BDSM?</p><p>His cock jerked up as a response for it and Eddie wasn’t sure what would be first. Him finishing or fainting due to the lack of oxygen. He came to the conclusion of the latter. But when he thought he wouldn't be able to withstand it any longer, a Venom’s tongue vanished from his throat.</p><p>He gasped for air and coughed only to be attacked again. On both fronts. A tendril again snuck around his half-hard cock and started gently pumping it, while a tongue slipped inside his mouth. This time working slowly, gentler. Eddie couldn’t help it but moan around Venom’s appendage. </p><p>An excitement finally broke through their shared bond and it made Eddie come even faster. It was almost like being hit by a train. The force of his climax being even further amplified by bond, they both share, made even Venom lose it. As soon as the violent shockwave of pleasure hit host, symbiote couldn’t keep his cohesive form and started to drip around Eddie. The shapeless black whirling mass mixing with the whiteness of cum dripping from swollen cock.</p><p>The groan escaped Eddie’s mouth and now when he was no longer being held in a place by an iron grip, his whole body arched away on the sensation. He grasped for anything around him to try and hold himself in place. His hands found sheets of his bead covers and moaning he hid his head in them. As his mind was flooded with endorphins, he just wanted it to end and not to end at the same time. Eddie never had such a good climax in his whole life.</p><p>Eddie realized he was mumbling stuff the whole time, ever since Venom finally allowed him to breathe on his own. Mostly incoherent things intertwined with lots of ‘oohs’ and ‘ahhs’. He wasn’t even embarrassed by it in the slightest.</p><p>Panting from fatigue and overall experience he had, he let Venom cover him once again in tendrils and black mass. He created a blanked like a cover, while few appendages were tracing shapes across his naked skin. His skin jarred from heat and sensitivity, which sent a shiver throughout his body.</p><p>Slowly from black mass emerged Venom’s head and his eyes landed on his host face. Watching. Eddie smiled at him faintly and let his eyelids drop. He was exhausted. All he dreamed of right now was good night sleep.<em> Screw this, I can take a shower in the morning. </em>And when he thought, he was about to drift away, a voice whispered to his ear.</p><p>“<b>This was nice.</b>”</p><p>“Mmmm.” He managed, while still keeping his eyes closed. Maybe if he would ignore Venom, he would be able to sleep, but of course, a symbiote had other ideas.</p><p>“<b>Say it Eddie.</b>”</p><p>“What?” He opened one eye to find a materialized head a few inches from his face. Waiting.</p><p>“<b>Say it. You enjoyed it. Very, very much.</b>”</p><p>Venom was in his head, being able to read his thoughts, feelings. It was completely impossible to lie to him and Eddie knew that. He couldn’t deny how awesome it was, but still, he didn’t want to acknowledge that. Especially out loud. It was a serious boundary violation and both of them would have to make a talk about it.</p><p>But Eddie knew Venom wouldn’t let go of it that easily, so for now, it wouldn’t hurt much to humor him for time being, wouldn’t it? Right?</p><p>“Yeah. Sure. It was nice.” He opened both eyes to see how the grin on Venom’s face became even wider. <em> Maybe I shouldn't have said that after all? </em></p><p>But it didn’t appear that Venom was planning something. He started to rub his host’s cheek with one of the many tendrils, before going down. Eddie followed him with his eyes making sure he wouldn't try anything.</p><p>And as Venom moved over Eddie’s abdomen he looked at the mess he created. Slowly the shape of his head closed to it and took a lick. Without further ado, he proceeded to lick everything up. It made Eddie cringe at this sight..</p><p>“<b>Delicious.</b>”</p><p>“Oh, God. Can you not?” He shielded his eyes with his hands and started rubbing them trying to erase what he just saw. “This is disgusting. Don’t do that. EVER again.”</p><p>“<b>Why?</b>“</p><p>“Because!”</p><p>Disappointed symbiote proceeded to hover over him, while Eddie reached to his bedside table to grab a tissue and clean himself up. He didn’t want to be licked around his cock, since it would cause him to get excited again, which he would rather avoid.</p><p>As off on that thought, Venom lightened up and looked at his host face and asked innocently.</p><p>“<b>Again?</b>“</p><p>“NO!!” Eddie howled.</p><p>He dropped tissues, he just picked up and started scrambling away over the sheets and trying to escape from Venom. But as soon as he slammed his head by the wall, he understood how stupid and in vain his attempts were. There wasn’t really any escape from his symbiote, since he lived inside him. Shit.</p><p>But it appeared that his startled ‘no’ worked and Venom sank into him. Quiet.</p><p>“Venom, don’t. Please.” He pleaded hoping it would be enough to convince him.</p><p>
  <b>Why not?</b>
</p><p>A quiet question came and settled in Eddie’s head. He could think of a number of reasons ‘why not’, but he decided to point out only the most important ones.</p><p>“Well first of all, you didn’t ask for my consent! This is big deal, alright? You can’t just take without permission or force someone to do something.” He shook his head. “This isn’t right. Besides, I can’t go another round.”</p><p>Symbiote appeared to ignore the part with consent and went straight to the ‘can’t’ part. He didn’t understand. Eddie could clearly feel confusion through the bond they both shared.</p><p>
  <b>Why Eddie can’t?</b>
</p><p>“Because of reasons!” But as soon, he said that Eddie understood it wouldn’t satisfy Venom’s curiosity, so he added. “I physically can’t go again, alright? I need time to replenish my strength. Not to mention I don’t want to for many other reasons!”</p><p>He still couldn’t comprehend that he had sex with his symbiote. With symbiote. An alien. From space. How could that even happen? And even though it was pleasant and he definitely needed it, didn’t mean he approved it. Thought about it was so bizarre to him, that it felt repulsing at its core. Which wasn’t a good thing.</p><p>Unfortunately for him, Venom managed to intercept that thought. A wave of resentment flooded Eddie’s mind. Immediately barriers between their minds were put up again and Eddie couldn’t feel symbiote presence anymore.</p><p>“Oh, shit.” He mumbled when he realized what he had done. “<em> Shit </em>, buddy. I didn’t mean that. Really. I’m so sorry.”</p><p>But all he got was more silence. He screwed up bad this time. How can he possibly make up for something like this? He had no idea, so he kept pleading, hoping he would be able to ease Venom’s anger a bit.</p><p>“Venom, please.” He sat up on the edge of the bed and hid his head in his hands. “You know I didn’t want to… think that.” </p><p>He shook his head when he realized the symbiote didn’t perceive things that way. For him Eddie’s thoughts and feelings were final. How could he possibly explain he didn’t work like that?</p><p>“Okay, let me rephrase it.” Eddie took a deep breath. “We, as humans, think a lot of stupid things, which we don’t necessarily mean. It’s part of our thought process, really. And that’s why it is best to rely on things we say.”</p><p>This was best, he could think of as an explanation for such complex things as the human brain and how it worked. He hoped it would get to Venom. He really did.</p><p>There were a few seconds of silence. Eddie needed to give him time to process what he said. Or at least, he thought it was required. After all, Venom was an alien, living in a completely new and still mostly unknown world. It will take years to get a hang of most aspects of human life.</p><p>Slowly, almost shyly, Eddie felt barriers falling down. Venom was opening for him again. His presence once again in his head. This was a relief for him. There was nothing less than losing him. He wouldn’t be able to withstand it.</p><p>“<b>You won’t lose me. Ever.</b>”</p><p>“So you are not mad at me anymore?” He asked hopingly and looked up to see Venom’s head in front of him. Staring.</p><p>“<b>No, I still am. But I do understand now better.</b>”</p><p>Eddie blinked a few times. Either he was so good at explaining things or he simply underestimated his symbiote greatly. Eddie liked the former option. He still hoped Venom would expound, but he was content with it.</p><p>But Venom seemed not, so he added after a bit of pondering.</p><p>“<b>You, humans are a strange species and I can’t say I do understand you completely. Your species is so inconsistent in their minds.</b>”</p><p>“Yeah, I know. We are weird. Can’t deny it.” He chirped out but added after a few seconds on a more serious note. “But we need to have a talk. A big one.” </p><p>Venom sent him feelings of confusion through their bond, so Eddie felt he needed to clarify it.</p><p>“About sex. Boundaries. And a reminder of rules. Which seemed you forgot...”</p><p>“<b>I did not forgot.</b>”</p><p>“Well that still counts for tomorrow’s talk.” He said yawning. </p><p>Eddie was exhausted with all experiences of this day. All he wanted to get buried in his bed and sleep until midday. But Venom had other ideas.</p><p>“<b>You still need to apologize.</b>”</p><p>“What? I just did….” He winced at it. </p><p>“<b>You need to do better than that.</b>”</p><p>Eddie gave it a thought, wondering what symbiote meant. Hasn't he done enough? What else would possibly Venom want? Then it occurred to him and he grimaced.</p><p>“Oh, hell no.”</p><p>* * *</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I had so much fun writing it, and to be totally fair with you guys, this was my first time writing smut. I hope I nailed it. Be sure to let me know!</p><p>Sorry, I leave you with a cliffhanger, but I'm evil person and I just can't stop myself.</p><p>Also sorry for any mistakes (previous and future ones).</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>